Silence
by Darthkvzn
Summary: Fi has a dark past, and an even darker future ahead. Having fulfilled her purpose, she prepares for an eternal sleep; she is now, however, aware, both of herself and her past. How is she supposed to cope when she can now feel the looming loneliness? A short story to test my writing and a multi-chapter format. Part of a larger universe of stories I've planned. -ON HIATUS-
1. Gambits of Ages Past

Quiet.

After six months of registering noise constantly in her sensors, Hylia's Temple was too quiet for Fi's tastes. Not that she was supposed to have tastes. Or feelings. Or opinions, even. She was a spirit, yet she lacked the freedom that beings such as herself should have. She analyzed and learned. She calculated possibilities, and she did everything in her power to complete the mission she had been created for.

Ah, so that's what it was. She had not been born as a spirit, but rather created. Briefly utilizing her immense processing power, and recalling her even greater memory banks, from the Age of War and her nearly eternal slumber, up to the time when the Sky Child had accepted her, both Blade and companion, she confirmed this conclusion with 92% accuracy.

She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but the fact that she was feeling was proof enough of the predicament she was in right now. You see, Hylia in her divine wisdom, and faced with the very real (and really high) probability of destruction, both of her cherished children and the world she'd been chosen to patron over, had chosen a path that would earn her the eternal disapproval of every other divine being in existence; Lady Hylia, Mother to every hylian in existence, Goddess of Light and the Protector of all that was righteous and just, had chosen to gamble.

Irony and sarcasm, it seemed were newfound talents Fi would have to add to her steadily growing list, the file appropriately (if annoyingly long) named "List of changes experienced by autonomous/sentient artificial organism *Designation: Fi* following start of partnership with hylian *Designation: Master Link*". At least that hadn't changed in her. Long winded introductions, explanations and conversations. That was hers and hers only.

In her divine gamble, Hylia had chosen to, well, stop being divine. Step one in her plan had been, of course, ensuring the safety of her children by sending the surviving hylians to the skies, weaving powerful magic between them and the remnant of the surface kingdoms, and the demonic hordes out for their blood. Step two was herself. This was a very blurry memory, completely forgotten until her bladed form had been fully realized. In the time of the War, Filia, as she was then known, had been Hylia's trusted advisor, incredibly talented in the art of combat, but only in theory. She had been the most intelligent of Her Grace's servants, the only reason the allied, multi-species forces on the side of the Goddess had not fallen to the soulless fiends under Demise's command. Not quite hylian and only half Sheikah, Filia was a completely unique individual. In a language long forgotten, her name represented who she was; unity between the two races closes to the Heavens. A hybrid, her detractors would claim. A half-blood princess, Hylia would defend. Smart, yet extremely shy, her tactics and analytic nature had turned the tide of many battles thought lost.

It should not have come as a surprise, then, that the enemy sought her death with a fervor only second to the one reserved only for the Goddesses. And it should've come as even less of a surprise when the one sent to perform the deed was none other than her counterpart.

Flamboyant, sadistic, creepy and overall grating on the nerves, Ghirahim the Demon Lord (or as he adamantly demanded to be referred to, Lord Ghirahim), was almost Filia's polar opposite. Cruel, remorseless, and bloodthirsty to an extreme, the only thing he shared with the maiden was his affinity for tactical thinking, and his odd origins. Demise would smite anyone for suggesting it, but the truth was the Demon King recognized the value hylians had. They could be courageous if pushed, and their stubbornness was the stuff of legends. So Demise had (true to his evil nature) defiled a random hylian with demon blood, enhanced his natural affinity with magic, and destroyed his free will by binding his essence to his chosen weapon, giving him the Cursed Blade's physical attributes, making him both indestructible and evil. He then named him after the demon language word for abomination, and set him loose upon the creatures of light, foiled only by Filia.

He came in the night, snickering all the way to her chambers – for all of her importance, Filia saw no reason to have any guards, only a couple of trusted handmaidens living in her small abode in what had once been Castle Town and was now called Light's Bastion. He came alone, as there was no need to alarm those that remained. The handmaidens he dispatched without a second thought. His small blades were enough to silence their screams before they started. Their throats offered no resistance to the magic obsidian daggers he shot out of nowhere, and they perished before they could register anything about their attacker, other than the creepy laughter and the way he shone under the moonlight. When he came upon the sparsely decorated room, the Demon Lord considered waking her bitter adversary up. She looked so peaceful, however, that he decided it was not worth indulging on his flamboyant tastes. He could very well do it later when he'd be free to roam the battlefields. First, of course, he needed to complete this simple job. The half-blood had short, blue hair, spiked on top with two small curtains framing her smooth face. She had a small mouth with thin, but full lips. He could hardly believe how small she was! He almost woke her up to compliment her on her ability to infuriate him despite her petite frame. A tug on the back of his consciousness reminded him he was on a schedule, however, and he produced his curved blade. This sword was the biggest honor he would ever consider giving, and if she didn't deserve it, no one did. Without a further thought he jumped on her bed with his trademark agility, and before she fully stirred, brought down the tip of his weapon into her chest, dead center.

He was rewarded for his patience in not waking her up when her eyes bulged open. Such a beautiful color, too! Her irises shone brighter than any other he'd seen, a hue of blue so lovely it put the Lanayru Sea to shame, and he had quite the appreciation for these things. Oddly enough she did not struggle, even although the spark of life had not yet left her eyes. He supposed he'd severed her spinal cord in his haste. Oh well, it worked better for him this way. Tears streaked down her lovely eyes, out of pain, he surmised, rather than fear or sadness. He gave her *that* much credit! It was very much time he left the Bastion, so he flashed her a lopsided grin, pulled out his sword, making sure he didn't miss the major arteries and disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

Filia passed relatively peacefully, losing consciousness quickly from the massive blood loss her wound caused. The wrath of Hylia, however, was anything but peaceful. Having a connection with every one of her children, and more so with the most special out of all of them, she immediately sensed her untimely death. Her grief pushed the forces of darkness back much more than any army could. But it was a hollow victory, and a very short-lived one at that. Without Filia's coordination and tactics, and with morale at an all-time low from the grief of their leader, the end was indeed nigh.

That's when the second stage took place. The troops would never be able to tell, but Hylia knew her divine nature was fading by the day. With most of her worshippers dead or dying, the only constant power she was getting was from the remaining citizens in Skyloft. That was barely enough for her to accomplish her plan, and she'd have to make a lot of compromises for it to work. Her only remaining assets were the beast races of Her land, less than two dozen Sheikah, a couple hundred hylian knights and the Hero, he who would eventually be the salvation of them all. Yet this would not be the life he would succeed. He had no name, no past, and no future. His only goal was to destroy the enemies of the light, to serve Her Grace to the best of his abilities. With a situation so dire, she was forced to resort to her desperate plan. She'd kept Filia's soul from crossing over to the Golden Realm. She'd drawn inspiration from the Hero's weapon, and Filia herself, and envisioned a weapon imbued with the maiden's spirit, and a divine blessing, enough to destroy any evil when wielded by the hero she knew would one day come. She had asked her older sisters for help, and they'd shared their temples and various facilities for her plans, turning them into tests that would temper the man to come one day. She melted down her own weapons, a shortsword and a dagger, and reforged them as a longsword. She littered the realm with clues, both for herself and for the hero, and confided her plan in Impa, leader of the Sheikah Tribe. She then bound Filia's soul to the blade, grimacing at the mental damage she'd suffered, both from the trauma of death and her soul lingering in the mortal plane. She decided to keep her from suffering, both for sentimental and practical reasons, erasing most of her personality, and imbued her with knowledge, just enough so that her mission would have the best chances of success.

And finally, she met her demise. Or at least as much as a goddess could die. Gathering the last of her forces, she faced her archenemy, and in the most impressive display of power the world had ever seen, right in her doorstep, outside her own temple, she performed step three. Those that survived called it the 5 second victory, for in five seconds, she bound Demise to a lesser form, she released her hold on divinity, eradicating all of Demise's forces and sealed the Demon King, deep in the abyss that was once the basement of her statue.

All this, Fi now remembered, and her newfound emotions were conflicting, her systematic thinking clashing with her organic desires and feelings. What was she supposed to do about all of this, now that she was alone, and worse, condemned to an eternal slumber?


	2. Hearts and Minds

Many ancient hylians would obsess about the nature of the gods. Where they'd come from, why they'd created the world, where they'd gone after doing so, and why they had left behind one of their own. They'd theorize about how they might've been born, what they used for sustenance, and even what their thought patterns were like. As a child, and more importantly as the daughter of a scholar, Zelda had read all these hypotheses and more. She never thought she would be able to solve some of these mysteries first hand.

The first change she was able to discern was the aura. Every living thing gave off a halo of life, it turned out. As she would eventually learn, only magical beings were able to see this, and even then, you actually had to be a very powerful individual to see anything more than a faint, colored glow. Even without being told she was a reborn goddess, she was able to tell she was very strong, because not only could she see more colors than the rainbow could possibly hold, each as bright as a small star, she didn't even need to use her eyes to perceive them. Understandably enough, it took quite a while to get used to that. No matter how open minded a person you are, having supernatural abilities forced into your brain will leave you reeling.

Second change wasn't a change in her person, but rather in her notoriety. Upon being set on her adventure by the odd old lady after arriving on the Surface, Zelda noticed that anything not fearful of her would try to kill her. Or capture her; being hunted felt the same regardless of the enemies' actual intentions. From the pig like Bokoblins to the creepy, silver skinned Demon Lord who got her in the end, Zelda was very much aware that had Impa not protected her from the start, and Link not been one step behind for the better part of the first three of the last six months, she would not have lasted a single week in the untamed lands beneath the clouds.

The third change, and the most troubling, was Her. Not her as in Zelda, but Her as in Hylia. As the memories had slowly trickled back, the actions of her divine self, so far in the past, had horrified her. She wasn't sure what was worst; the horribly immoral implications behind the creation of the Master Sword, or the fact that to accomplish her ultimate goal and bring out the Hero in Link, she had blatantly used him; played with his feelings for her, both in friendship and romance, so that Link would never lack the motivation needed for the extraordinarily daunting task set ahead of him. She'd been appalled after figuring out Her plan…but what truly scared her was that, deep down, she knew it was necessary. For all the knowledge a goddess could have, Hylia had missed one vital thing in her haste, eons ago; something so glaringly obvious that Zelda was very surprised the divine had missed it. Deities could never use the power of the Triforce. Not as gods, and not as mortals. So in the end, Zelda had sacrificed herself, keeping the seal on the Imprisoned for millennia, until both Link and his blade had been forged to their maximum potential, and earned the right to use the power of the gods.

At last, and after her soul had an involuntary date with a hungry behemoth, Link had come through. He slayed the Demon King Demise and saved all of creation from the darkness. The creatures of the Surface rejoiced at their freedom, and the children of the Sky celebrated the lives of Link and Zelda.

The golden haired youth, however was struggling with a question she'd been asking herself for a while, now. ¿Where did the mortal end, and the goddess began?

* * *

><p>After dedicating 72 hours of continuous processing power, the Blade's spirit had deduced the exact moments her mission's parameters had shifted without any outside influence.<p>

The first moment was two days into the mission. Link had had an easy enough time, the only time his mettle had actually been tested being the incursion into Skyview Temple. From Link struggling to overcome his very rational arachnophobia, to the reanimated giant skeleton that trapped the green garbed hero in close quarters, there had been a couple of close calls. Fi had been confident in her analysis, though, and her 72% chance of survival had gone up to at least 87%. Tightropes and vine swings still factored in, of course.

Then the Demon Lord turned around. There was certainly something about his lopsided grin, and his carefree, flamboyant attitude, all while still tensed to strike within 27 milliseconds (by conservative estimates) that struck her as the definition of "dangerous". In two days, Link and herself had established a comfortable routine, where every time Link would come across a new enemy, he'd ask her for any relevant tactical information. Upon attempting an analysis on the self-styled Lord Ghirahim, however, for the first time in 2 days (and for what it's worth, the first time in her recorded memory) Fi had absolutely nothing to offer. To his credit, Link held his own splendidly. In a true display of just why he was the chosen to wield the Goddess Sword, he struck, dodged, and blocked like a knight years his senior.

And then the wooden shield broke.

Link had been taught a one-handed plus shield style, testing defenses, blocking whenever possible, looking for a chance to strike. He hadn't however, been taught what to do with a two-handed style, especially with a short sword. Ghirahim was no bokoblin, and exploited his advantage for all that it was worth. Even now, reviewing her memories, Fi wasn't entirely sure how Link had survived. Not unscathed, as he'd been full of cuts and stabs by the time the strange demon backed off. She theorized that part of the reason was pure luck, mixed with the grey Lord not actually taking him seriously, and his spirit proving superior. She might have helped by burning Ghirahim's hands whenever he tried to touch her. Even if she didn't remember him back then, every alert she had was set off by the Demon Lord. In the end, Link had prevailed, passed out for about 20 minutes, and then trudged on, stubborn hylian that he was.

And so this marked the first time since her creation that she'd been able to feel. She had lacked the data needed to process this when it actually happened, but now she knew better, for lack of a better organic expression. She had felt dread, fear, worry, panic, anger, and finally, relief. She could hardly believe just how much she'd felt back then, and how easily she had neglected to analyze the strange data. Had she really been that cold? Was she always so analytical that she hadn't even bothered to ask Link how he was holding up? Of all the feelings she was struggling to cope with, guilt was the newest and strongest.

She was interrupted out of her musings when the first sound in almost 100 hours of silence broke the seemingly eternal calm of the Sealed Temple. She was even more surprised when the visitor was someone she would've calculated less than a 21% probability of entering her chamber.

Perhaps her creator could help her figure out how to spend eternity without losing all capacity for reasoning.


	3. The Little Goddess In Her Head

Author's note: Hello, there, dear reader. This is the first note (chronologically, since I didn't know how to use them) so let me say this. If you got here, you're quite the trooper. I'm a beginner writer, so please bear with me; I think my story's good enough. You may have noticed the previous chapters are all about setup, backstory and, well, headcanon. From this chapter and going forward we'll delve into character interaction between our two protagonists. There may be one or two more Ghirahim segments, since my "reviewers" loved that little bit the most from the first chapter (and he's super fun to write). I hope you are enjoying so far! And don't worry about the shortening chapters; they're a result of me struggling to find a proper rythm to this story.- Darthkvzn.

* * *

><p>Zelda had to admit – whoever designed the Blade of Evil's Bane had extremely good taste, and a sharp eye for detail. Her Goddess enhanced senses and mind could pinpoint every feature meant to inspire hope, reference divine glory, and cleanse all darkness from the world.<p>

As she regained some of Hylia's essential memories, she could remember the sheer power that had gone into the weapon's creation; how the sky itself had trembled as the metal had been imbued with a small part of the Golden Realm, power no mortal mind could comprehend, and not just any spirit could wield; how Hylia's divine essence had showered the sword's length with the power to make evil know mortality, fear and despair, a trait which would be intensified to god-like levels when she blessed Link in the distant Past. The end result was the ultimate weapon, meant to inflict back on demonkind what the creatures of light had so long endured, hopefully eradicating the shadows forever.

She did wonder about the hilt, hand guard and scabbard, though. Although she could see the Loftwing motif representing Hylia's sacred animal, the coloring had no rhyme or reason that she could remember. During the Master Sword's forging, these elements had seemingly formed themselves, attaching perfectly to the proto-weapon. Zelda didn't really know what to make of this, but she wasn't the daughter of a scholar just for show. Curiosity and analysis were in her nature, and such were the reasons she felt drawn to the sword of legend.

Just by being in the Blade's chamber, the blonde could feel unspeakable power. Divine status non-withstanding, she was fairly sure just about any creature, from the simplest of kikwis to the darkest of demons left on the realm, would be able to sense it. Despite it's status as a legendary weapon, the Master Sword had no actual legend behind it; Hylia had somehow known to call it that. Zelda briefly wondered if divine beings were used to these prophetic visions, and if they found it as annoying as she did. She didn't just want to know things; she wanted to know why they happened and how.

So, here she was, poking her divine persona, raiding her lacking memories for any answer that might help her solve her dilemma. A whole week had passed, yet the anxiety and trauma remained. Seven days had gone by, and many changes had come with their passing. Decisions had been made, proposals accepted and futures planned. Yet Zelda, in all her happiness, could not let go of what was consuming her inside. Her soul being feasted on was bad enough. Contrary to popular belief, she'd been conscious the entire time, from the second she was consumed by the Imprisoned to the forceful expulsion back into her body. To say the experience had been scarring would be the understatement of the era; to describe it, way beyond her current capacity to cope. The separate set of memories and thoughts so different to her own just made the whole affair, well, unfair.

She stood by the pedestal, unsure of what to do with herself, yet still drawn by the sword. Might as well break the silence.

-"You know, it's been a full week and I still feel unable to speak to anyone. I find it funny that I finally decide to speak and it's to an inanimate object. Granted, it's a magical sword that was created by my ancestor eons ago, and that just absorbed the essence of the king of all demons a few days ago, so you could say it's not the weirdest thing that's happened lately." – Zelda said, voice wavering, yet full of mirth. She didn't know what she expected, or why she was disappointed when absolutely nothing changed.

Oh well. Never let it be said Zelda left a rant unfinished.

-"Honestly, I suppose it's for the best that no one will hear or answer me. I'm not entirely sure I could take the panic attack that would follow. I'll be honest; I'm not entirely sure why I'm talking to you. Or why we're on such friendly terms! The little goddess in my head is somehow very fond of you, but it won't tell me why. Won't tell me anything, really. Six and a half months and all I've gotten are flashes of how terrible the past was, and of course, our holy, 'Save the world' mission. But I suppose there's something to you, since Link hasn't really been the same since he had to leave you here. I trust him with my life, so here I am. What will our bonding experience be like?" – Zelda wasn't a very proud woman, but she did pride herself in her uncanny ability to use humor in stressful situations.

Chuckling despite herself, she continued –"Hylia made you, I know that much. Do you remember her well? I have some of her memories, but as it turns out, I don't actually know much about her, other than the fact that she – or rather I – used my best friend and love of my life; manipulated him into a life threatening quest by playing with his own feelings for myself. That's rather cold for a supposedly benevolent goddess representing all light and goodness and justice in the realm, wouldn't you say?" –she couldn't help it, that confession got a couple of tears out of her. Link was and always would be her Link, her sleepyhead, and she'd always be his Zelda.

She was getting angry. Perhaps airing grievances wasn't the best idea in a sacred chamber in her temple. Her ancestor's temple? Gods and goddesses above, she didn't know anymore. There was a lot of work to be done. No need for this nonsense.

Turning away, hot tears streaking down her otherwise perfect cheeks, about to resolve not to visit this forsaken place again, she almost missed the glowing gem. What she didn't miss, however, was the monotone, other-worldly voice coming from somewhere above her.

-"You could've been twins, milady"

* * *

><p>Author's footnote: This chapter was originally half of a chapter including the next. I didn't find the right way to link the two without mangling my momentum, so, two chapters with a cliffhanger in between. Also, weapon pr0n, the Master Sword is my favorite weapon of all time. Cheers! - Darthkvzn<p> 


	4. And the Sword's Spirit, long since dead

Hello, dear reader, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Silence! In this chapter, we delve into the second moment Fi detects a change within her (kind of sounds like robotic spirit puberty...not my intention, I swear). We get a little bit of Link and Zelda's backstory, but not enough that I can't play with it in future chapters, but more importantly in my incoming oneshot, Acceptance. This is mostly a sister chapter to the previous one, so we get to see Zelda coming in from Fi's PoV. Lastly, watching some of Skyward Sword's cutscenes, I noticed that Zelda seems to know Fi before actually meeting her. That was lightly addressed here (if you don't know how, it's when Fi reminisces about the blessing). It will be explained in a more detailed manner on the next chapters. That's mostly it for author's notes! Enjoy! - Darthkvzn

* * *

><p>For all of Fi's experience, memories (at least the ones that were coming back) and capabilities, she was at a loss over what to do now.<p>

Over the six months of adventuring she'd had with Link, she'd come to know some of the backstory behind Link and Zelda's relationship. It's not that her former master had been very forthcoming about his motives, but prolonged stays on the Surface tended to make him speak to himself, presumably to keep sane (she was 67% certain of this. Either that, or he had a friend her sensors couldn't detect, but that was only a 33% probability).

After the grueling encounter with Ghirahim, Link had been very downcast. She had attributed this to his confidence suffering a low blow during the fight, but when she mentioned this to him, he actually lashed out at her.

It wasn't confidence loss. It was the fear of losing Zelda.

He'd been too slow to clear Skyview Temple, and so he'd missed his chance to rescue the Spirit Maiden, and thus leave the wretched surface world. Despite her limited memories and simple directives, Fi did know that this was just the beginning of her Master's destiny. And so, soon after the first, came the second moment where Fi felt. More importantly, felt herself change. And the modification she now could identify was compassion. A very, very small amount, and for a very short time, but having had the ability to tell him just how difficult the road ahead was, and how small the odds of actually rescuing Zelda alive, she chose to remain quiet.

Link didn't think anything of it, but Fi knew better. It might have been a subconscious thing, but over the next couple of months, she listened to his ramblings intently.

She learned that Link had been orphaned at a very young age. Born to a Knight stationed in one of the farthest islands in relation to Skyloft, and to a beautiful, hard-working farmer mother, life had been very simple for Link's family during his first few years of childhood. That all changed when the storm came. A storm the likes of which no Hylian would see until the day Zelda fell to the Surface, it came suddenly and with so much force it destroyed most of the islands within populated Skyloftian airspace, taking dozens of lives and crippling many unfortunate, yet lucky people. No one was left unscathed…except for a young, golden haired boy left on a single floating rock, found by his rescuers holding a single red feather. Young Link knew nothing of what had transpired before, but innocence non-withstanding, he knew as well as his rescuers that he was alone in the world. It was decided then and there that the child would be taken to Skyloft, and that he would be cared for and raised by the Knights of the floating city. Although the boy grew happy and strong, the emotional trauma made him a mute for a long time. That is, until he met the daughter of the Headmaster.

Despite his initial shyness, Link had fit in well in island colony. His kind hearted nature made up for his refusal to communicate. He was always helpful, and he'd play alone or with the Knights old enough to have a family. His shyness and his lack of speech made it difficult to connect with the other children of his age. The only one who wouldn't give up on him was the blonde daughter of the Headmaster. Zelda could very well speak for the both of them, and she actually managed to annoy Link into the first words he would utter since he became an orphan

"Who do you think is more chatty, you or a baby Loftwing?"

One black eye and a lot of laughter later, they built a friendship that would flourish into a beautiful relationship, their feelings evident to everyone but themselves.

All this and more, Link revealed…before Fi gave him a gentle reminder that his sword was, for all, intents and purposes, alive and listening. Link became very flustered at discovering this, but he became a lot friendlier to her from that point on.

Despite being her Master's main motivation for going on a quest, Fi had no idea what to make of Zelda now. She'd had very limited interaction with the blonde during her quest, and even then, it had been limited to merely observation. The woman was undoubtedly beautiful and the resemblance to Fi's limited memories of the Goddess this young woman was supposed to be a descendant of, uncanny. They carried themselves so differently, though…the closest they had seemed had been in the Past, before Zelda sealed herself to hold up the seal of the Imprisoned. During that brief encounter, she'd felt the true power of Hylia flow through her mortal vessel. Blessings were a simple matter usually, but the blessing that brought the Master Sword (and by extension, Fi) to full power was another matter entirely. It had been magic the likes the world had never seen, a catalyst to a spell that would empower the Blade of Evil's Bane enough to challenge a fallen god.

She wasn't feeling that now. The nervous woman that disrupted the silence in her chamber wasn't imposing, didn't carry herself with much poise, and certainly wasn't dressed in accordance to her divine status. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a small, geometrical design on its neckline, surrounding a small, blue gem. She also wore a blue sash trimmed in gold, with a golden Triforce design combined with the symbol of Hylia embroidered on its end.

The poor girl was a nervous wreck. She might not have seemed completely out of it to a regular, non-mystical, ultra-analytical entity, but to Fi, at least, she looked positively broken. Her mental state seemed extremely chaotic; she fidgeted, and seemed on the brink of crying, her voice cracking often.

How extraordinary. The goddess and the mortal, one and the same, and yet so very different. Link once told Fi that in helping everyone else, he often ended up helping himself, despite that not being his actual intention. Fi knew she needed help. She was self-aware enough now to know that something was happening to her she would not be able to resolve on her own. Call her selfish, but perhaps in following Link's example, Fi would be able to help herself.

Funny, she never had to arm herself with courage. Then again, she never had to reveal herself to anyone other than her Master. Gaepora had been an easy illusion, but this was another matter entirely. Projecting herself was something she'd never had to worry about. What if she was too odd-looking? What if she didn't like her voice? Well, time to find out. She tried to imagine herself as a brave warrior (irony really was her thing) and charged.

Leaping into the air with all the flair she was known for, she spoke.

* * *

><p>By now you've probably noticed a couple of things. One, I like one line sentences before a full paragraph. I feel like it's the best way to setup, while keeping my snarky way of writing. Two, Fi seems somewhat omniscient. She is, yet isn't. My inspiration for a lot of her "powers" comes from Halo style smart AI's like Cortana; nearly all-pówerful, but of course, limited to their vessel. Fi is an invaluable asset because she is able to learn like any sentient being. This story is actually inspired because I can't imagine wasting her potential just because no one can retcon her or any reference of the Master Sword's spirit to the older gamesstories. Fi is too interesting a character to rest in the bottom of the ocean for all eternity, with no mention of her sacrifice. So I'm turning her sacrifice into another, and the consequences of this will completely change the world. Butterfly effect style. These are no spoilers, but I want to give an idea of my thought process here. I have an entire timeline (not three, I promise) and world built just because I love Fi and Skyward Sword in general. And because it plays well with the crossovers I wish to make eventually, but that's a whole 'nother matter. I hope you enjoyed and will keep reading! - Darthkvzn


End file.
